Journey in Okinawa
by NowYouseeme789
Summary: the unexpected meeting will form a amazing is is a story between horitsuba Gakuen and detective first time making a fanfic hope u guys like please read it thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In Horitsuba Gakuen is a peaceful school with overly population around hundreds of students. In this school you can join and enjoy the school. Well of course in this school u can see a lot of new experience

In the classroom

"ohayou minna ~ ! Fai sensei greets the student cheerfully. "ohayou sensei " the student replied ."everyone we have a good news we will have a trip to Okinawa for 4 days 3 nights aren't u excited ?i'm so excited ~ " said fai sensei .  
"and you know what this trip will be for class B and C "YAY " the students cheered ."oh ya the teacher that will join you guys are me,kuro rin sensei,and yui sensei~ yuuko sensei can't join us because she has something to do" fai sensei added ."sensei can we bring lunch ?" one of the student asked."OF COURSE~ " fai sensei sang. "ah sensei when we will go? Sakura asked. "it will be three days from so just prepare everything" . "okay" the student answered. Then 3 minutes later the bell rang signaling the break time. "okay guys if u want to ask something u can go ask me directly, good bye class thankyou" "yes sensei" the student answered

BREAK TIME

"wahh I can't wait for the trip" himawari said excitedly

"me too~ I can't wait to go too himawari chan~ ahaha " watanuki said happily while eating his bento

"aho gimme more food " Doumeki said flatly while thrusting his bento

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AHO?! YOU BASTARD STOP THINKING ABOUT FOOD!" watanuki yells but doumeki only plugging his ear and ignoring him

"hahaha you guys really gets along well together,aren't you? Himawari smile brightly

"what? We are not himawari chan " watanuki wails

"well it's seems fun " syaoran said

"lil bro is right " syaoron the older of twin brother agreed

"that's right I'm sure it will be much fun " sakura smiled brightly

"mokona agree!" both mokonas jump happily

"but it kinda lonely without yuuko sensei " white mokona said

" well I hope the trip will be alright" watanuki hope silently.

"woy more food" doumeki said dully

"YOU STUPID BASTARD GO TAKE IT BY YOURSELF!AND I HAVE A NAME NOT WOY" Watanuki said angrily but give him more food

"yo aho" doumeki answered shortly

"grrrr"

"well well " syaoron said

"oh watanuki you should cook more food for us okay?" himawari smiled brightly

"of course ~anything for you himawari chan~ watanuki said happily

"well it's kinda suspicious that yuuko sensei didn't join us by the way" syaoron said suspiciously

"when u think about it I wonder what is yuuko sensei planning" syaoran wondered

"who knows" syaoron shrugged

"we never knows what is she is thinking " watanuki sigh

"well that's yuuko sensei for u" black mokona jumped

Then while they were chatting the bells suddenly rang again signaling the end of the student hurried to go back to their class goes smoothly until suddenly "BOOM" the chemistry lab was explode again(?) .Shortly after that we can see kurogane sensei got angry and chasing fai sensei while swinging the sword . Other than that everything goes smoothly maybe.. XD

Three days later

The student was asked to gather in the field at 7 o'clock in the morning. The student were chatting each other noisily until suddenly

"okay everyone please pay attention ,we will give you the schedule and the group will be choosed by the teacher" yui sensei fai's little twin brother said calmly

"well everyone let's go~! Fai sensei sang

"for the grouping u can see it In the paper sticked on the wall " yui sensei added

"that's what he said " fai sensei said XD

"for the superior for bus A will be me and fai sensei ,while the bus B will be yui sensei ,gosh why with him of all people" kurogane murmured

"WAY ~ I'm with kuro tan sensei " fai sensei cheered

"IT'S KUROGANE YOU BASTARD! AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kurogane sensei roared

" hey watch your languages in front of the student kuro rin sensei ,you are scaring them" fai sensei warned

" oh shit sorry .. ehem go to your perceptive bus u can checked your named on the bus

The students and the teacher ride the bus without knowing that something unexpected will happen mysterious black shadow smile darkly in the background.

On the bus B

"ok is everyone is present?"yui sensei asked

"yesss" the students answered

"ok lets go now" yui sensei smiled

In bus B XD

"lalalala" fai sensei sang loudly.

" ok is everyone are complete? " kurogane asked the student

"yes kurogane sensei" the student answered

" ok" then kurogane sensei turn to fai sensei who have been singing the whole time with veins popping out on his head

"oh for god sake cant you stop singing before I bury you 600 meter feet" kurogane said angrily

" hahaha kuro rin sensei needs to calm down~" fai sensei laugh which make kurogane sensei blood pressure increased

"YOU BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ! " Kurogane roared then sheath his sword and chase fai sensei inside the bus while swinging the sword which make the students scared for their life and wake the sleeping sakura

"way kuro sama sensei is angry~ " fai sensei said while dogging the sword.

"way! They are chasing each other" the mokonas laughing while the other only sweat drop at the scene

" they never change aren't they? " a mysterious voice said

" EHH? Watanuki and the other student shocked with the figure of a woman with long black hair ,wearing a black gown smiling michiviously which is yuuko sensei

" yuuko sensei why are you here?" syaoron asked

"because I can't leave them alone anyway ~ " yuuko sensei answered wickedly

" ah yuuko sensei " fai sensei called happily

"HAH? WHY ARE YOU HERE?! DIDN'T YOU SAID YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO?!" Kurogane scream loudly

"well well kurogane sensei that's is that this is this ,after all school work is making me tired so I decided to ran away and sneak to the bus " yuuko sensei explained

"WHATTTTT?! " Kurogane asked disbelief the witch ran away omg can't believed

"well I will be here with you guys so be prepared ya" yuuko sensei said happily

"yayy yuuko sensei is joining us " mokonas scream happily while the others minus doumeki and syaoron only facepalm with this situation

"OH NOOOO!" kurogane sensei scream horrified

" oh yess" fai sensei joining

The others just face palm with the scene

To be continued

Hope you guys like it .its my first time making a fanfic . so please be gentle with me . thankyou for reading my fanfic XD chapter 2 will posted soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hello sorry for the longgg delay ;-; *cries *. Anyway thanks for everyone who read my fanfic especially to Halley Vanaria the first person who give reviews THANKYOU SO MUCH IM SO HAPPY :D *Hugs* anyways here's the second chapter hope u all enjoy it

Chap 2

On the way to the place is quite far but for the students they were really happy to go out from school and doesn't have to study . The time takes to Okinawa is around 5 hours .Some student busy eating and chatting each other.

On the bus A

On the bus some of student were sleeping . Fai sensei were sleeping while kurogane sensei kept watch over the students and for yuuko sensei she was siting beside the bus driver while relaxing.

"Hey did u heard that in Okinawa there are mysterious rumor of getting kidnapped by someone?" sakura said walking and opening a conversation with her friends . Himawari &amp; syaoran were sleeping while doumeki busy eating snacks.

"eh really? That sounds scary "watanuki comment feeling kinda scared

"u think so its seems interesting to me" Syaoron said suddenly joining the comment

"WAA OMG don't pop out like that ,syaoron! you almost give me heart attack " wanatuki complain

"hahaha sorry sorry " syaoron laugh while apologizing

" oh and I also heard that the victim died and found in pieces "sakura added ignoring the fuss

"u mean murtilation? " syaoron explain brieftly . "Glek" watanuki glup

"yea I mean that hehe .. but I wonder it will be okay " sakura wondered worriedly

" o-of course it will be okay afterall we just need to enjoy this trip ,right everyone?" watanuki assured

"yea" doumeki replied

"those two are right don't worry too much " syaoron timidly smiled. ."yes you are right " sakura smiled brightly.

After a long time spending on the bus they finally arrived in terminal and the student comes down and waiting for the other bus to arrive in front of restaurant

"huwaa what a long journey my butt hurts from sitting to long" fai sensei mourns while taking a fresh air

"well five hours stuck on the bus surely sucks as hell "kurogane sensei sigh tiredly

"wayyyy finally we are here!'' mokonas cheers while jumping

"how could you two can be so cheery at this time " watanuki asked feeling exhausted from the long journey

"well being positive makes people looks younger" white mokona replied ." watanuki looks so old coz he is too pesimis" black mokona teased

"whatever" watanuki grumbled already too tired to get angry .

"ehem well now lets wait for the other bus to arrived .no one allowed to roam around without the teacher's permission . if someone want to go to toilet u can used the public toilets" yuuko sensei announced to the students . "anyway ~just enjoy the trip and also don't separate from your group thanks "yuuko sensei added and walked away

"hehh when you think about it yui hasn't arrived yet " fai sensei said while searching the bus

"well they'll come soon "kurogane sensei said while crossing his arm_."I hope this end well_ " kurogane sensei hoped .The students were chatting while waiting the other bus to arrived. Not far away Two young girl around 17 years old with a kid were walking on the walking they saw a group of student standing and chatting .

"hey look that so many student gathering there? I wonder which school they came from" one of the girl named ran said

"ah when you think about it there are many handsome boys" sonoko said excitedly

"well whatever" conan said. He don't really care about it . They somehow ended up having vacation in the Okinawa for 3 days 2 night because kogoro,Ran's father won a lottery .

"hey lets try to say hi to them " Sonoko suggested excitedly

" hey are you sure,lets not to kay?" ran said feeling anxious already

_" woy woy you gotta be joking "_ conan thought horrified "ran's right we shouldn't do that "conan said .before he added sonoko already running towards the group of the student ." heyyyyy ,sonoko greeted while waving her hand.

"omg sonoko",ran sighed and run joining her best friend." _not this again" _conan sweatdrop but run anyways

the group

"hey it seems someone is waving and greet us" wananuki said while glance the girl that running towards girl have short brown hair wearing blue dress with matching blue shoes and dark blue wears purple headband. And not far a pretty young girl with a long black brownish hair color wearing a purple shirt with a short jeans followed by a kid around six years old wearing white t-shirt with black shorts and red shoes and white socks.

"ah your right what should we do?" himawari asked ."well they dont seems to be bad person so lets try to chat with them" sakura suggested. " i agree with sakura" syaoran said . " lil bro seems happy mood because of certain person" syaoron smiled slyly teasing his brother. "Niisan! " syaoran yells blushing . "hahaha dont take it seriously i was joking "syaoron laugh.

"hello " sonoko smiled warmly to them . "hello " sakura replied . "ah eto what school are u guys from?' sonoko asked ."we are from shiritsu horitsuba academy" himawari replied smiled brightly. "ah her smile is so charming" watanuki said dreamly. " aho" doumeki said emotionless. "SHUT UP WHO ARE U CALLING IDIOT?" Watanuki yelled loudly. "wow they are fighting " conan suddely said sweatdrop. "ah dont worry this is normal "syaoron explain to the kid ."oh okay" conan said . "_hahh this will be a long day "_ conan sigh tiredly."sonoko,dont ran off like that" ran yelled ."ahaha sorry ran i was too excited hehe" sonoko said ." ran don't be so angry" Conan said trying to calm her down. And suddenly they saw a bus arrived ."ah they are here alreadY" himawari said ."they?" ran asked confused. "yes they came from our school .

"everyone from shiritsu horitsuba academy please procced to the restaurant. We had prepared the food' One of the people said ."ah it seems we must go lets talk again later" sakura said . "ah okay" sonoko said kinda disappointed . Then the group went to the restaurant leaving conan,ran,and sonoko with small smile. And few second later they just realize they forgot to asked their name.

and to be continued XD

read&amp; reviews please thanks :) hope u guys like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note

Hello guys it's been a looooong time since I'm updating this story ….I'm really sorry ;-; I was confused with continuation and lazy to type it. Furthermore, I was having a hard time to write the word since I'm sucks with the grammar and I'm not pro enough to write a proper fanfic. Anyway, thank you for reading this lame fanfic. Anyway, English is not my first language so I'm really sorry if there are any error and grammar mistakes .Before that, I want to give special thanks to Halley Vanaria who supported me since the first chapter: D Thanks a lot ~.Also to all my friends that read and urging me to update the fanfic .Once more, thank you so much and sorry for the long wait .

Well here I go ! !

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN SHIRITSU HORITSUBA GAKUEN NOR DECTETIVE CONAN ,THEY BELONG TO THE OWNER CLAMP AND AOYAMA SENSEI

Chapter 3

Inside Restaurant

The students started line up to take the food prepared in the restaurant. Then proceed to sit and eat the food they takes .They were given time limit 30 minutes to eat and drink the foods.

"Wahh it's huge." Black &amp; White Mokona said at the same time with excited tone .The restaurant was quite fancy and huge. The room was decorated beautifully with a many huge lamp hanging down lighting the room. Others than the students, there are few peoples who are sitting across the place enjoying their meals. Inside the restaurant, there are 5 air conditioners cooling the place.

"Yeah, you are right. " Sakura said smiling and amazed with the view of the restaurant .

"Let's go line up. "Watanuki offered while pointing at the long lines of people waiting for the food. Some of the girls guys are busy chatting with each others . Some of the students are sitting and eating their food with a smile and grin.

"Wahh so many people. " Himawari gaped after seeing such a long line full of hungry students . "Should we line up?"

"Ehh lazyyy "White mokona whines like a baby which makes people glance to the 2 talking stuff animals with suspicious stare . "Watanuki can you line up for us? " Black Mokona asked happily ignoring the others stare .

"WHAT? WHY ME? HELL NO! WHY DON'T YOU ASK DOUMEKI?! " Watanuki yelled angrily towards Mokona. He hates the fact they forced him to do something without thinking about his feelings.

"But Watanuki,if you are talking about him, he is already in line, look there". Black Mokona said then point to the tall black hair guy with unamused stare . He is currently waiting for his turn with emotionless eyes . It's hard to tell what's his thinking, well probably he is thinking about food.

"AHH THAT'S UNFAIR,SINCE WHEN HE IS THERE? " The teen said with a mix of shocked and angry tone . He was thinking "_how dare he abandon his friends like that"_ while gritting his teeth together and fisting his hand into fist.

"Himawari~,let Watanuki line up by himself '' The white one said with a huge grin filled and cheerful tone.

"eh but I feel bad for him if I let him go by himself " She said with a frown,not wanting to let her friend wait by himself.

" Oh look ,the Syaoran ,Syaoron and sakura already eating .We are going to be left behind,nooooo. " White mokona cries . The brown hair twins and the brunette girl were seen sitting together and eating their food. Not long ,Doumeki joined them by sitting on the same table.

"ah it's Watanuki's fault !" Black Mokona whined .

" WHAT? WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME?" he said angry mark pops on his head and hands flapping violently .He turned to the black hair girl beside him and said " Himawari chan let's go there together~" he exclaimed happily while smiling like an idiot ,he changed from angry angst teen to the happiest dude in the world less than 3 second .

"sure." The young girl smiled brightly like a sun illuminating Watanuki's eyesight .In his eyes she looks like an angel

"Ahh Himawari chan ~ " Watanuki said happily and dreamily while leading her to the shortened line because of the unnecessary talk and pointless argument.

" wait a minute, don't leave us behind. " Both mokona jumped and went to the line, joining the duo who is already in that the restaurant become noisy because of the students chatting voice. There are students who is walking to take more drinks and foods but got disturbed when a voice was heard .

"HELLO MY BELOVED STUDENTS " a female voice greeted loudly through the speaker making the students startled by the sudden noise. Guess who is this?

"Isn't that Yuuko sensei 's voice?" Sakura asked her friend, uncertain with the familiar voice she just heard few seconds ago.

"Ah yeah " the younger twin of brown hair kid answered shyly while blushing crimson red which make Syaoron, the older twin snickered at his cute little brother shy attitude .

"Not shocked, she is always like that " Watanuki said while chewing his food ,already used to the abnormality happening around him.

"MY CUTE STUDENT ~ I'M SORRY TO SAID THIS BUT THE DEPATURE TO THE NEXT DESTINATION WILL BE DELAYED FOR 2 HOURS BECAUSE OF TECHNICAL MISTAKES. AFTER FINISHED EATING, PLEASE DON'T GO OUTSIDE WITHOUT THE TEACHER PERMISSION. THAT'S ALL ,HAVE A NICE DAY~. " The woman announced with cause the students said " ehhhhh?! " really loud with a shocked expression.

"Ukh ,seriously ?" Watanuki shocked, already tired with everything

"Well ,we have no choice then. We only can wait until it's fixed." The brown hair kid sweatdrop ,sighing at the situation. "Yeah." Doumeki replied dully while chewing his food .

"Ahhh I'm stuffed, now let's play a gameeeee!" Black Mokona said excitedly while jumping up and down.

"That right! That's right! " White Mokona agreed with the Black Mokona ideas.

"In the restaurant? " The older twin asked glancing on the mokonas.

"yeah why not? Two hours is pretty long plus I'm bored and sleepy too ." The white Mokona explained to her friends

"_I wonder what are the teachers doing now?" _Himawari wondered while looking at her friends arguing whenever they should play or not.

The Teachers side

"IDIOTTTT! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO THE FREAKING BUS ?" The tall black hair man with angry red eyes yelled to the blonde guy with veins popping out, His stare is like going to kill the blonde man in front of him with a knife. He was pissed off with the blonde guy,Who is amazingly able to mess the bus while no ones are looking.

"I'm so sorry,Kuro rin sensei " The blonde mumbled sadly ,head down while feeling extremely guilty. He just curious on how the machine works and he accidentally broke the driving controller. He didn't mean it .The Black hair man just grunts and hold his throbbing head , wishing he should had keep on eye on the blonde.

"_Damn I just turned my head for a minute and this happened" The _man thought wanting to beat the shit the blonde but holding back because there are in public and it will bring bad name for the school .His mind were disturbed when he heard a footstep .He turned around and see the twin of the blonde walking towards him.

"Ah Yuui! Help me~" the older twins ran away from Kurogane and quickly hide himself behind the younger twins using his twins tall figure as the shield .This action shocked the younger one as his older brother hugged him from behind to hide himself.

"YOU BASTARD, DON'T USED YOUR TWINS TO RUN AWAY FROM YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!" Kurogane sensei yelled walking towards the twin with a deadly glare. The older twin glance worriedly to his older brother and tries to calm the grumpy teacher in front of him.

"Calm down, Kurogane sensei .My brother didn't mean bad ,I'm sure he understand that he is guilty about this, don't be so harsh." Yuui sensei said trying to calm the angry teacher .

"That's right ,I didn't mean bad, I already apologized too. "The blonde guy said crying ,terrified with the black hair man man who glared with terrifying dark aura.

"Damn it!" The man cursed angrily .Taking a deep breath he calmed himself and asked the older twin of Fai sensei about the bus and the blonde said it's on the workshop which calmed the grumpy teacher .

"Ah I see ,I hope it can be fixed as soon as possible." He said ,relived the fact that it still can be fixed. He would beat the guy up if it can't be fixed.

"yes you are right " Yuui sensei said softly glad that the black hair guy is calming down .

"Wohoo I'm glad too~" the guy who broke the bus said after releasing the hug and smiled at them .

"Well, I'll forgive you for now ,next time you do stupid stuff ,I will personally end your life" He said while threatening the blonde man.

"Huwaa Kuro rin sensei is scary~"

"Shut up! and IT'S KUROGANE YOU IDIOT!"

"HUWAA Kuro sama sensei is angry~"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE ! AND IT'S KUROGANE, YOU BASTARD!"

In the end ,Fai sensei ran away and Kurogane sensei and they ended up chasing each other. Kurogane sensei chased the blonde while landing a punch which is failed because the blonde able to dodged it leaving Yuui sensei sweatdrop and gave a small smile at their stupid behavior.

"Hmm they really get along well ,right Yuui sensei?" a woman voice said suddenly from behind which make the blonde startled and have a small heart attack then quickly turned his head to see a woman with a long black hair with mischievous smile planted in her face.

"Yuuko- sensei, don't scare me like that" The younger twin said after seeing the woman ,clutching his chest to calm his thumping heart because of Yuuko sudden appearance.

"Well well isn't the weather is nice,we should go field trip more often. " The chairman said with a smile ,ignoring the two people who currently fighting each other in front of her. The blonde skillfully dodged all the black haired man's attacked which annoyed the man further and starting to sheath his sword(?) and tries to cut the blonde with his sword. After 15 minutes of chasing and running ,Kurogane gave up and decided to check the student instead of taking care the annoying guy, which give him increasing headache.

"Hey ,you two" Kurogane speak up which makes the two people who was watching him and the blonde fought each other the whole time."I'm going to check on the student, look after this stupid blonde. **Don't ever let him touch anything important." **He warned the younger twin and the chairman ,making sure he won't hear or see the blonde doing the stupid stuff.

"Ah I understand" Yuui sensei said ,agree with the older man statement. He fully understands what Kurogane sensei wants to tell to him and the chairman.

"Hahaha, don't worry don't worry." The chairman smile while laughing,didn't feel angry nor annoyed with the bus condition. Kurogane only can sighed, not trusting any of the chairman's words.

"W_ell at least I still can trust the other one."_ He thought while walking away from the group and go straight to the restaurant for checking the students.

TBC

Lame chapter …..…Sorry if it's sucks and boring ; _; I seriously need to practice my English grammar like totally and also my motivation to write -.-" . Anyway sorry for the long hiatus and wait .Thank you for everyone who reads this fanfic, please read &amp; review it, no flames please but critiques are allowed here. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, see you in the next chapter. Hope I can update the fanfic as soon as possible and finish all my fanfic.


End file.
